harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellah
Kellah (born c. 1980) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House.Kandice Morris's profile from the Young Persons Theatre Group Casting Agency Kellah shared a dormitory in Gryffindor Tower with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar, and another girl whom she stayed with for six years. In her third year, she chose Care of Magical Creatures as an elective subject, with Rubeus Hagrid as her professor. Kellah also visited Harry Potter in the Hospital Wing after he was attacked by the Dementors. She may have attended the Yule Ball, the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, and the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Kellah was born in 1979 - 1980 in Great Britain or Ireland. Hogwarts years Early years In 1991, Kellah began her magical studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Gryffindor House, home to the brave and daring, during the Sorting ceremony. Along with the other Gryffindors, Kellah was led by Percy Weasley to the Gryffindor Common Room and through the Fat Lady's portrait. She shared a dormitory with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar. Her Head of House was Minerva McGonagall, the Professor of Transfiguration. During her second year, Kellah's friend Hermione Granger was petrified by the Basilisk that resided in the Chamber of Secrets which had been opened that year. Third year In 1993, Kellah did clap after Rubeus Hagrid was announced as Silvanus Kettleburn's successor as Care of Magical Creatures successor though very unenthused, unlike her fellow enthusiastic Gryffindors, implying she may have a dislike of him. during a DADA lesson]] Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was unable to continue teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts after being hit by a Memory Charm and was replaced by Professor Remus Lupin. Kellah attended her first Defence Against the Dark Arts class when she presented a Boggart to the class. One by one, each student had to confront the Boggart, which would take the form of their greatest fear. Kellah's turned into either a rat, rattlesnake or a bloody eyeball. This year, she chose Care of Magical Creatures as an elective subject and was present when Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Silvanus Kettleburn's successor, presented a Hippogriff named Buckbeak to the class. Kellah also was around Harry Potter's bed in the hospital wing and presented his broken broomstick to him with Ron Weasley. Kellah appeared to be close with Seamus Finnigan, opting to sit with him during lessons and meal times as opposed to her friends Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Fourth year Kellah's fourth year at Hogwarts in the 1994–1995 school year was playing host to the Triwizard Tournament and the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. The tournament this year had an age limit set to it as a safety measure, this meant that Kellah was not even able to put her name down as a possible champion. However Kellah's classmate, Harry Potter, was an under-age champion. Throughout the course of the year Kellah would have watched in the stalls the various tasks of the tournament, she also would have attended the Yule Ball. At the end of the year Cedric Diggory was murdered and it was said that Lord Voldemort had returned. Fifth year In her fifth year of education, Hogwarts had been put under the eyes of the Ministry of Magic with Dolores Umbridge inspecting the school and teaching non-practical Defence Against the Dark Arts. With Lord Voldemort believed to be back in power, Hermione Granger feared that Umbridge was not preparing students for battle as the Second Wizarding War was on the horizon and started an organisation called Dumbledore's Army, where students could be taught practical means of magic in preparation. Kellah is likely to have joined this as she is in Gryffindor and all her classmates joined, as well as students in other years. Sixth year In 1996, Fay Dunbar, one of Kellah's dorm-mates, was asked by Harry Potter if she had a hairdryer for Arthur Weasley. Fay said that she did not have one and Hermione Granger implied that Kellah owned one, although Harry did not ask her. At the end of this year headmaster Albus Dumbledore was killed by Kellah's previous Potions Professor Severus Snape. Kellah is likely to have attended the funeral service as many other students did. Physical appearance She was a black girl with black/brown hair worn in braids. She wore a single stud earring on each ear. Behind the scenes *Kellah appears only in . Portrayed by Kandice Morris, this character is listed in the film's credits as simply "Girl 1," but on the actress' casting agency profile, her name is given. *Kellah is mistakenly listed as Lavender Brown in an article in the August 3, 2007 issue of Entertainment Weekly. Appearances * * Notes and references ru:Келла pl:Kellah fr:Kellah de:Kellah Category:20th century births Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards